How to Revive a Life
by yaoigirl20
Summary: AU. About a girl who finds out she's adopted and her quest to find her family. WARNING! short femslash, slash, wincest, mentions of mpreg. Basically a totally different version of Season 4. Book 1, if all goes well.
1. Happy Birthday to Who?

AN: This is a story about a girl and her long lost brother, both adopted at birth, who go out to find their parents. Later, you'll see it is a Supernatural story but for the first 2 or 3 chapters it's strictly about Peyton, our main character. WARNING: Contains slash, femslash, wincest, and mentions of mpreg.

ENJOY!!

How to Revive a Life

Chapter 1- Happy Birthday to Who?

Morning. The most evil time of the day. Too bright, too happy.

I took my time getting dressed, not wanting to leave the safety of being with Madi, my girlfriend of 8 months. Last night, her parents went out of town, so we had a little sleep over. It was great while it lasted, but now my mother is out in the car impatiently waiting.

"Peyton, you'd better get out there," Madi nagged at me.

I gave her a slight glare, "Oh, bite me. I'm tired, sore, and now I have to spend the rest of the day with my crazy family. Please, can't you find a way to get rid of her?!" I nearly begged.

"Aww," she wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me closer, "I'm sorry, sweetheart but the only way I know to get her off my property is to give you up." She kissed me lightly, her lips feathery soft. "I love you, ya know."

"Uh-huh. You better," I set my head on her shoulder, falling into her embrace. "Me too." We stayed there for few moments in blissful silence till a loud honking horn sounded in the near distance breaking through it like glass. "Uh… dammit, mom!"

Madi chuckled. "Get outta here, Peyton," she kissed me once more, this time on the cheek. I whimpered at her softly. The blond smiled, "Go!" she pushed me toward the door. "I'll see you next week."

I groaned once more and go out to meet my mother but not before I heard Madi yell after me, "Happy Birthday!" I throw a short salute toward her.

- - - - - -

"Hello, Dear," my mother, Lindsey, greeted me.

"Hey."

"How was your night?"

I tried not to blush as I answer, "Fine."

"Well, that's nice." Not much was spoken on the way home. Thankful, we only live twenty minutes away. Though, when we parked in the driveway, she says, "So, is there anything special you want to do for you're birthday?"

I shrugged, "Not really." I finished mentally, _Except maybe be with my girlfriend._

I heard her sigh. "What are you going to do? Go to your room and get on the computer?"

"She better not!" I heard the sound of a familiar voice that did not belong to one of my family. I glance around the door way into the house, inside were all my friends. Loud music began playing and I knew immediately my brother is in charge of the musical selection for the evening.

"Oh my God!" I ran into the crowd of people ignoring my mothers' small rant about my language. "How long have you guys been planning this?" I yell over the thumping bass.

My friends laugh at my quick change of attitude. "Not long," Zack answered, "Only, like 6 months!" we all laughed again. Then, suddenly, the group screamed, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!" in my face. I can only smile, unable to be angry with them.

- - - - - -

"Alright. Uh-huh. Tomorrow? Uh, how about Wednesday? That's good. Alright, gotta go. Yeah, thanks. Bye!" click. I sighed, the party had just ended and people were already calling wanting to hang out tomorrow!

"Peyton, could you go get the mail before you go to bed, honey? I forgot to grab it this afternoon with all the excitement," Lindsey yelled to me from her bedroom.

"Ugh… Mom!" I whined.

"Peyton, I asked nicely. NOW GO!"

"Ah! Alright, already, don't need to burst a blood vein, mom." I walked down the staircase and went to the front door. I closed the door behind me to greet the pleasant darkness with a smile. I slowly made my way to the mailbox at the end of the drive. Everything was eirie and silent until the mail box opened with a loud squeak cutting through the quiet like a thick knife.

I sighed heavily, shifting through the mail pulling it all out one by one till I found one addressed to me. A small box, no bigger than my palm.

_**Peyton Adrianne Taylor**_

_**2136 Preswick Lane**_

_**41018 Edgewood, KY**_

"No return address?" I asked no one in particularly, "That's weird." Grabbing the rest of the mail, I rushed back up the driveway and into the house.

I sat the other envelopes down and retrieved the box. Taking the large scissors I cut the strong tape with one swipe. Inside was a small wad of newspaper taped together on top of which was a folded piece of paper. "Jeez… so much work put into one little package." I first picked up the perfectly folded paper. It read:

_**Dear Peyton,**_

_**A small gift on your sixteen candle. Happy Birthday, Peyton.**_

_**With Love.**_

_**PS: He'd want you to have this.**_

"He?" I shrugged and sat the short letter to the side, moving on to the package. As I lifted it, it was as if there was nothing in it at all. But as I unfolded it, I found something a little more valuable than a newspaper article. It was golden and in the small shape of what looked like a tiki god. There was a small opening in the back, perfect for a chain to fit through.

Gathering the rest of the mail, I headed upstairs to hand my mom the other packages and bills. "What's that, honey?" she asked as I entered.

I shrugged, deliberating whether or not to tell her. "A birthday present."

"In the mail?" she frowned deeply. I noded. "Hm. That's strange. Who's it from?"

Again, I shrugged. "It didn't say," I reply, handing the box.

She at first seemed to search for something on the box, then her eyes widened, "Go to sleep, Peyton."

"Mom?"

"To bed!"

"Okay, okay, God. Goodnight!" It worried me that she had no response to my 'god' comment.

- - - - - -

I couldn't sleep, no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't do it! Then suddenly, a light flicked on from my mothers room. "Hm. She must not be able to fall asleep either…" I muttered to myself.

I then saw the shadow of my mother coming down the hall to my brother, Austin's, room. "Austin," she whispered as she tapped on his door.

I heard his door creak open and he answered in a drowsy mummer, "Yeah, mom?"

"We have to talk."

"Uh, mom…" he paused, "It's like 1 am. I have to get up early tomorrow!"

"Austin! Peyton got a gift this evening…from them."

"What?! When?"

A pause. "Not here." I heard them both quietly trample down the staircase and everything became quiet again.

"What was that about?" I asked the silence as I sat on the edge of my mattress. Silently, I stalked down the hall and sat on the top stair, listening.

"How could this happen?" A beat. "I thought it was closed!"

"Seems they've changed their minds."

"That's not fair! They've not aloud to do that, right?!"

Another moment passed. Growing angry at only getting part of the conversation, I shuffled slowly down a couple more steps, now able to see Austin and my mother through the mirror at the bottom of the stairs.

"It was closed, yes. But I gave them the option of contacting if need be," my mother had her head in her hands, "We never heard anything till now." Her sobs finally reaching my ears.

It is so quiet; all except for Lindsey's constant sobbing, so I decided to give up. If they were no longer speaking, then there was no fun in eavesdropping. Though, as I raised to my feet, they began again. "Why would you give them permission to speak to her, Mom? She's my sister!" This caught my attention again.

"I'm sorry, Austin. I'm so sorry!" Her soft sobs transform into cries, "I just don't understand how someone could want to just give away their own children, a little girl no less. It was my lucky break, Austin. I love you and Justin, but all my life I've wanted a little girl. You remember I nearly gave up, then they came along and easily gave Peyton to us!"

I couldn't hold in the gasp as it passed by my lips. No longer caring if they heard me or not, I stumbled to my feet and ran back to my room, trying hard to not slam the door. There, at my locked door, my knees gave in and I crumbled to the floor in sobs. Me, Peyton Taylor, No! Not Taylor. Only Peyton. I'm adopted. Sixteen years old and my fam—no, they can't even tell me face to face! It must be true, or else Austin wouldn't be so pissed at me getting such a simple trinket.

I shakily stood and went to my dresser where my gift sat. Lifting it into my palm, I asked aloud, "I don't belong here, do I?" The gold talisman merely stared back at me. After a moment, I sighed. Without a word, I shuffled around in my drawers, finding one of Lindsey's golden chains. Pulling the chain through and clasping it at the neck, I wore my lonely family heirloom.

I picked up my cell phone and dialed Madi's phone.

_"Helllllloooooo? Ha, sorry I missed ya. Call back or leave a message after the beep..." _beep.

"Hey, girl," I start but had to pause and clear my throat, "Heh, sorry for calling so late. Not having the best night. Call me tomorrow, kay? But, uh, don't call the house. I'll explain when you call. I love you, Mad'. Good night." I pulled a backpack and duffel bag from under my bed and sat them atop the sheets. I unpacked my drawers and closet and folded all of my jeans, shorts, and shirts into the duffel. I also grabbed my cell charger, ipod, and laptop. Zipping the packs up and swinging them onto my shoulder I looked into my bedroom mirror once more. I watched a single tear stained down my cheek. Not bothering to wipe it away, I silently cracked the door open and stalked to Lindsey's bedroom door. It was dark inside. She was fast asleep. Continuing, I slowly climbed down the stairs. I had a feeling this is what my life would be like form now on. Running away. Taking one step after another away from my previous life and into a new one.

* * *

Alright, thats chapter 1 of How to Revive a Life. Be sure to check out Alexis POV on my friends account. The story is called Eternal Night by Penname07.


	2. Changing Me

Alright so chapter two isn't that interesting, but I guess it's needed.

I'll also be introducing ALEXIS she's okay. Kind of a boring character in this version.

DON'T FORGET TO CHECK OUT ETERNAL NIGHT BY PENNAME07

* * *

Chapter 2 – Changing Myself

I jumped off the last step of the bus; two large bags over my shoulder. I took a step toward the small apartment complex before me, and immediately felt like I was being watched. Turning quickly on my heels, suddenly ready for a fight, I found the bus driver looking down at me strangely. "Uh… yes?"

His white brows pulled together. "I can't close the door unless you move, Miss," he answered politely.

With a quick blink, I took two steps back, "Sorry."

The old man pulled away then, leaving me in the quiet loneliness. I went unmoving for many moments, as if waiting to be picked by my mother. My real mother, the mother that I've never met. The one who was as much as a mystery as my very tomorrow.

Shaking the morbid thoughts away, I climbed the outside stairs to the 4th floor. I wrapped against the door numbered '421'. "Lexi!" I called softly, hoping she would her me. Though, quickly seeing it wouldn't work, I took out my cell phone. Shuffling through my phone book, I found 'Lexi!' then hit the talk button.

After 3 rings, a groggy voice answered, "Hello?"

"Open the damn door, Alexis!"

"Okay, okay. Coming," A moment later, the door swung open to show the tall p.j. clad Alexis.

"Finally," I rushed past her.

"What's wrong, Pey Pey?"

My anger spilled over the edges. "What's wrong? What's wrong?! I'M ADOPTED!"

It fell quiet for a moment then Alexis asked, "Really?" I nodded. The tall girl's face broke into a large, silly grin. "Welcome to the club, bitch!"

"What the hell, Alexis! You're supposed to let me cry on your shoulder and tell me its gonna be ok!" she yelled at her with tears in her eyes.

Lexi shook her head. "No, sweetie, that's Madi's job, not mine."

I growled. "Fine, dammit!" I turned and walked down the hall to the spare room, now labeled, 'Mine.'

She followed me, lightly chuckling as she did, "I'm sorry, P." I ignored her and unpacked my clothes and such. "Come on; tell me how you found out."

I paused at the open closet door. With a sigh, I sat on the bed and Lexi soon joined me. "Basically, I got a gift from my birth parents, so Lindsey and Austin are pissed off. I left them."

"What was the gift?"

I unclasped the choker and showed it to her. "I have no idea what it means, but its' from them."

"Hm, cool. Did they send a letter or anything?" Alexis turned the trinket over and over in her hands, looking at it from all angles.

I nod. "But it didn't tell me anything about them. All it really said was 'Happy Birthday, Peyton'."

Lexi handed the choker back and asked, "So you don't know if you have any siblings or anything?" I shook my head. "Well, we'll just have to fix that, huh?" I smile at her and nod. "Alright, I don't know about you, but I'm beat. 'Night, P." Alexis got up and left the room.

"G'night," I replied and lie down, quickly falling into sleep.

- - - - - -

_You shook me all night long, yeah you shook me all night long! You shook me all night long, yeah you shook me all night long!_

"Argh…" I groaned at the loud music. Then I realized it was coming from my cell phone. "Madi!" I quickly grabbed my phone before her call went to voice message. "Mad?"

_"Hey! I got your call. Are you ok?"_

I smirked at her obvious concern. "I'm alright now, Madi. I stayed the night with Lexi."

_"What happened?"_ She seemed calmer now.

I sighed, not sure whether I could tell it again. "I had a nice birthday and all, I wish you could've come of course, but after everyone left, I went to go get the mail. So, I got this package from someone. When I showed my mom she was a little freaked and she told me to go to bed. Later, she and Austin were talking downstairs… about me being adopted. So here I am!" It was silent on the opposite line for a moment. "Madi?"

She finally spoke again. "I'm so sorry, baby. That's such a horrible way to find out!"

I gave a weak smile. "It's okay."

"So, what are you going to do all day?" she asked.

"Well, I'm supposed to hang out with Zack and Amber, but I don't think I'm going to now. I might go shopping and do some errands instead."

She gasped, "Can I go? I don't want you to be alone all day!"

"Um, sure!"

"Cool, I'll pick you up in 30," with that, she was gone and I sat alone till Alexis burst through the door fully clothed. "AHH! Lexi get out!" I screamed.

"Shut up," she sat in the arm chair near the door, "you self conscience, twit."

"Don't call me a twit, Bitch."

"Whore."

"Asshole!"

"Alright, that's enough. So who was that?"

"Madi. She's coming to get me in a bit."

She nodded. "Well, don't you think you should get out of bed and start getting ready?"

I nod and get up, taking the blanket with me.

- - - - - -

I quickly pulled my long hair into a ponytail as Madi's car horn blew. "Coming!" I yelled out the window. I took one more glance into the long closet mirror, taking in the purple top and dark skinny jeans. Smoothing my hair down once more before walking out the door.

Madi stood outside, facing the balcony. "Hey," I murmured softly. She turned with a smile. "Hey, baby," she quickly came over and pulled me into a tight embrace, "Are you okay?"

I laughed at her protectiveness. "I'm FINE! Really."

"Sure, sure," She pulled away and gave me a peck on the cheek before taking my hands and leading me down the stairs, "Come on. Let's get this day started!" We climbed into her small Mazda, cranked up some tunes, and we were off.

"Before we go to the mall, can we go to the bank?" I asked as I slip my hand into hers.

"Of course!" she brought my hand up to her lips and kissed it. "What are ya gonna do, withdrawal it all?" she joked. I nodded. "Are you serious?"

"I can't leave it in there to my 'families' disposal. Especially when I need it more then they do," I explained. My blond nodded in understanding. I reached forward and changed the song to 'You Give Love a Bad Name'.

We went through the drive through and withdrew every dollar I could from the savings account. $1,347. "It'll have to be enough, I suppose."

Madi chuckled then leaned over and softly kissed me, "I love you. You know that?"

"Yeah, I know," I laughed.

- - - - - -

It was almost noon by the time we reached the mall outlet. Madi insisted we go clothes shopping. I had to agree; though I had no idea the clothes would be for me! She bought me three new t-shirts, two pairs of jeans, a dress, and a heavy black jacket.

As we left the store, I saw our new destination. A salon.

"Hey, you wanna get a manicure?" I ask her.

Her face lightened up. "Sure!" I led her to the receptionist and she was taken to a chair. As she waited for her nail artist, I scheduled my own appointment.

I went to sit beside her. "Hey."

She gave me a questioning look. "Hello?"

"What?" I asked her innocently.

"What were you doing over there, Peyton?"

"Nothing."

She glared slightly at me, "Liar. Now, tell me!"

"Fine," I sighed. "I'm getting my hair cut."

"…… How much?" I simply starred at her before gesturing an estimate, "P, you can't! You love your long hair!"

I shook my head. "Not really. Lindsey loved it, I hate it." She thought about it a moment. Eventually, she stringed her fingers through my hair.

Finally, she nods. "Okay, just don't get all of it shaved off. I love running my fingers through your hair," she laughed, trying to lighten the mood. I laugh with her, and then I hear them call me back. I kissed her cheek and follow the lady to a swivel chair in front of a mirror.

A moment later a young black haired women came I and greeted me, "Hey, I'm Candace, I'll be doing your hair," she shook my hand, overly friendly. She looked around, "Where are your parents?"

I glared at her through the glass. "Not here." I answered.

I saw as she gulped. She then tried to smile. "Alright! So, what would you like me to do?"

"Hm… I don't really know…"

"Well, I'll go to another costumer and you go through these magazines and find the style for you. Okay?" I nod and she leaves the room.

Flipping through a few magazines, filled cover to cover in supermodels and their long flowing hair, until I saw the 'Hair for Men'. _"Why the hell not,_" I though as I decided to go through it. Surprisingly, I was interested in the unfeminine cuts. "Hm……"

"So, have you decided on a style?" Candace asked as she reentered the small cubical.

I nod silently "This. Though, could you make the bangs a little longer?" I added while pointing to a shorter style.

"Oh my god! Um… you sure you wanna cut all that off?" She asked, trying not to look as shocked as she, obviously, was. I just nodded. "Ok…well. Here we go." She pulled me out too a sink where she shampooed my already clean hair. She wrapped it in a towel then led me back to the chair and mirror. Candace then picked up her scissors and took the first snip at my hair. Cutting it at the neck. I tried to suppress the shriek at the back of my throat. This was it. No turning back now. My old life is officially gone with that first snap of the scissors. It cut my old life away from my new. New beginnings start today with this simple change in me.

- - - - - -

"Hey Lexi, we're home!!" I yell as I open the apartment door. It was 3:20 and Alexis should've been home by now.

"OH MY GOD! Wait till you see P's new cut!" Madi nearly screamed ecstatically coming through the door throwing her car keys onto the bar.

I roll my eyes with a smile. "Madi! I wanted to see how long it would take for her to notice!"

She shrugged. "Oh well, too late. Lol."

I stare at her, shocked. "Did you seriously just say 'lol'?" she nods. "WTH! I thought you hated when people did that instead of just saying the words?"

Madi just shakes her head ignoring my random outburst. While I yell at her for ignoring me, she notices the note on the table. "What's this?"

I joined her. Reading the note over her shoulder, I realized it was in Alexis' handwriting.

Hey P,

Sorry I wasn't there to greet ya, girl. I was called into work last minute. I'll be home around eight or so. Until then, you can check up on some siblings of yours on this website. . It didn't help me, but you're a totally different person. Good luck, Peyton. See you later.

Madi took the note to the computer in the corner. She logged into my setting, the password being her name of course, and typed in the address. "Uh, what are you doing, Mad'?"

Without looking up from the web page, she answered, "Looking for you're family."

"And what if I wasn't planning on looking for them? What if I don't care about them? I don't. I don't want to meet them, Madi. They obviously didn't want me, so I don't want them!"

She swiveled the chair toward me and gave me a hard stare. "Peyton Adrianne. What the hell is wrong with you? Whether you want them or not doesn't really matter. Even if you don't want to meet them, don't you want to at least see if they're even alive? Or if you have a sister or brother? You never know, maybe they were left behind like you!" I just stare at her and say nothing. "Well," she turned back to the screen, "it doesn't matter anyway. I've already looked up every human in the U.S.A. with your blood type, birthday, eye color, and hair color." I saw her grin reflect off the screen.

I sigh. "Fine, I'll check it out!" I say, giving up. I came over and looked at the monitor. There was one boy on the screen that matched on all topics. He was the same age as me. He was adopted at birth. His name was Sean Collins.

- - - - - -

Since Sean was the only one there, I assumed he was more than likely family. I did a little more searching on him. I found his Myspace, Facebook, and something called a Gaia. Since Facebook was the only thing I had, I decided to i.m. him.

PeyPey- Hello.

Hisboi- Uh, hi?

I laughed at the awkwardness of it.

PeyPey- I'm sorry if this seems a little forward. But I need to see you.

Hisboi- …… Don't you live a little too far to be saying things like that?

PeyPey- Maybe. But it's the truth. Please, I swear I'm not some freak who wants to rape your brains out, I promise!

Hisboi- lol. Somehow, I actually believe you. Alright, you find a way to get here and I'll hear you out, Peyton.

PeyPey- Thank you so much. I can be there in a week, is that okay?

Hisboi- Sounds great! Um, g2g. My bf just got home. Bye!!

I pushed away from the keyboard. "So, how's the search going?" Madi asked from the kitchen, where she was now preparing dinner for us and Lexi when she got back from work.

I put my hands behind my head and stretched. I gave a large grin in her direction, "I'm meeting my maybe-brother next week. In Kansas City, Kansas."

* * *

So there it is! Hope you liked it.

I'm almost done with Chapter 3. I haven't had much inspiration lately but don't worry, it'll come to me!


	3. Hello, I'm Your Sister

Chapter 3- Hello, I'm Your Sister

* * *

"Oh my god, I can't believe you're going all the way to Kansas just to meet some guy that MIGHT be your brother!" Alexis exclaimed as I told her about my day over dinner.

I rolled my eyes. "Dude, chill. We've talked. He says its OK, he isn't a suspicious character or anything. He seemed excited about it!"

"Are you dense! Yeah, he's excited. I can see it now, he acts all sweet and stuff till you fall asleep," she was beginning to overreact, "You're gonna wake up to him getting up into ya! Are you seriously so depressed with the whole adoption thing that you would risk being RAPED!?"

I just stared at her in disbelief then, in a calm voice, I asked, "Alexis, where the hell are you getting these ideas from? Have you been reading those kinky erotica stories again?"

Sheepishly, she looked away, "No." I burst out laughing, knowing better. "Fine, maybe I am freaking out a little too much but you're my best friend I don't want to see some depressing story about your death on Goodmorning America or something." She watched me with sad eyes.

"Oh, Lexi, I can take care of myself. Really! I'll be fine," I smiled at my next comment, knowing it would make her happy, "Plus, he's gay."

I could almost see ears perk up on the top of her head. Her frown took a complete 180. It was probably the biggest grin I'd seen on her face in a long time. "Really?" I nodded. She shrieked with excitement. "I love your might-be brother!!"

- - - - - -

It's four days till I leave. I still have a little over $500, which will get me about half way to Kansas. "I don't know what I'm gonna do. I need like, five hundred more dollars plus a hundred for food!" I whined to my closest friend Friday morning before she went to work.

Alexis didn't answer at first, but seemed to think of something, "Hold on," she left the room for a moment, returning with a plastic card and a piece of paper. "Alright, Chicky, I'm trusting you with my life here, so PLEASE! Do not lose this, 'kay?" I nodded, still not sure what she was doing. "OK, I trust you, but I'm still going to check my account later so don't you dare take out more than 600 dollars, got it!"

"What!? O my god, Lexi! I can't take your money. You've worked way too hard for all of it! Hell, I don't even have a job!"

"Pey, shut up and take the damn money before I change my mind. You'll need it more than me. Plus, you can always pay my back later!" she smiled. "I just want you to find your family. It'll be great."

I smiled in return. "OK, thank you."

- - - - - -

The day finally came. Madi and Lexi were there to say their goodbyes. I could see the tears in Madi's eyes and knew she wouldn't to let them fall. "Mad', what's wrong?"

She sniffled lightly, "It's nothing, I'm just going to miss you is all."

I rolled my eyes at her melodramatic self. "You silly girl, It's not like I'm never coming back. Give me 3 weeks tops!"

She smiled before leaning down to give me a swift kiss, "Alright, whatever you say, Peyton. Just be sure to call when you get there, 'kay?" I nodded then turned to Lexi. I grinned. "Aww. Does Lexi want a kiss too?" I asked making kissy faces at her.

She shook her head with a look of disgust. "God, Peyton, you really know how to ruin a good moment don't you?" I laughed quietly. "Well, whatever. You better call and we'll see ya soon." Nodding again, I climb into the front seat of my rental car.

"See ya guys!" I pulled away from my friends and onto the road. Soon enough I was on the highway and I found myself crying at the intense emotions that hit me like a thousand heavy bricks.

- - - - - - - - - - -

I arrived in Lawrence, Kansas 9 hours later. I stopped at an AmericaStop just on the outskirts of town to fill my tank as well as my stomach. As the tank filled, I leaned against the warm black Jetta. The land was flat and uninteresting, so I turned back to watch the price to up. "So, did I tell you about the Collins' family?" a man said from the pump beside me, speaking to a younger man in the passenger seat of a rusty dodge truck.

"No. What happened?"

The older man lifts his ball cap to scratch the top of his grey head, "Rumor has it, the kid found out he was _adopted _the night of his birthday. The neighbors heard arguing but thought nothing of it. The parents have been having problems, evidently. So, the kid killed them in cold blood while they slept." The conversation ended fairly quickly after that.

I decided to make myself known. "That family you were just talking about," the two men looked at me as I continued, "they're son wouldn't happen to be named Sean, would it?" the older man nodded. I gasped lightly and pull the spiket from the barrel. "Thank you," I say before running into the Ameristop to pay the cashier. When I came back out, the truck and men are gone. I piled myself into the rental car and was back on the road. I quickly drove to the address the computer gave me for Sean Collins.

- - - - - -

The older man pulled the truck into gear and drove away from the pump. The young brunette spoke beside him, "I can't believe I didn't hear about this. I've been watching over Sean for the past 5 years and I go away for one week and his whole life goes up in flames!?"

"That is unfortunate. At least he's got that boy, Robin or Zach, er whatever his name is."

The younger man nodded. "Yes, that's true. I can't believe I never noticed the problems his parents were having! I mean--"

"Hey, why don't stop with the self pity crap. Do you have any idea who that young woman was?" The brunette shook his head in confusion, "Peyton! That was Peyton, ya idjit!"

- - - - - -

As I stopped in front of Sean's suburban home, I couldn't help but take every detail in. The house had a large wrap-around porch, and white picket fence surrounding the whole yard, though around the fence was caution tape. Like threatening yellow vines, it swerves in and out and around the pickets. It seems like the tape was strangling the fine wooded pieces, giving a look of death upon the house.

In a daze, I opened the gate, ducked to avoid the tape of death, and trampled across the yard. I nearly began crying as I enter. Even though Sean's birthday had only been a week ago, the whole house was covered in dust and in the corners I could see the beginning stages of spider webs. It's sad to think of all the happy memories Sean had in this home. All the Christmas' and Birthdays. I shook those thoughts from my head, tired of the depressing atmosphere it brought... er more depressing.

Just as I was about to turn and leave before someone caught my trespassing, I heard someone coming toward the front door. Panicking, I scrambled up the stairs to my left. I crouched in the shadows as two young officers came in, closing the door behind them. "Man, you are so lucky Nathan didn't come looking for us here yet. We would be toast if he would've found out we'd left our post for food."

"Aw, chill out. The sun's still up. No kid in their right mind would come in here during the day."

"I guess you're right. Hey," I jumped thinking I'd been discovered, "don't eat all the doughnuts. I payed for those ya know."

"Yeah, Yeah." Their pointless speaking soon faded to my ears as I heard another voice. It was low and almost inaudible. The two men down stairs hadn't even heard it yet. My curiosity got the better of me as I quietly crawled down the hall. As I went farther down the hall the voice got louder. I could now tell that the voice was that of a female, but still couldn't tell what she was saying. Finally, I got to the last door, I gently cracked it open. Inside was a young woman. Her fiery red hair swung lightly with her slender body as she swung back in forth with whatever she was chanting. I'd taken enough Advanced Choral to realise the words were being spoken in Latin. Her back was to me, but I liked what I saw(AN: Sorry, couldn't resist). She was almost perfectly proportioned. She was facing a dark wall, but as she bent down and lit a few candles at her feet I began to see it more clearly. I couldn't hold back the gasp as I realized what room we were in. The parent's bedroom. The wall was covered in dark blood!

Before I could get up and run too the police officers, the woman whipped her head to see me sitting in there in shock. I opened my mouth to scream, but her hand was there gripping the air in my throat. Sharp, claw-like nails dug lightly into my flesh. She lifted me to my feet by my throat and carried me into the room. _'Where the hell is this strength coming from?' _Next thing I know, I'm being thrown into a wall. "Who the hell are you?" I ask when I realise she's let go of my throat. She doesn't answer me. "I said, 'Who the hall are you?'" I repeated, surprised at my lack of fear.

"I should be asking you that, Hunter," was her only response.

"Hunter? What the hell are you talking about?"

She chuckled darkly. "You say hell a lot. You know that?"

I blushed. It'd always been a bad habit. I once said hell in church and the priest tried to exercise the 'demon' from my body, it was quite hilarious. "It's my favorite cuss word."

Again, she chuckled. She got up really close, our noses nearly touching. "Would you like to go?"

"G-Go?"

"To Hell, of course." A sinister smile grew on her lips. I sucked in another deep breathe as her eyes turned a charcoal black, but her hand found my mouth. "Don't do it, sweetie." She let go of my mouth again. "I'm feeling generous today, so I won't kill you," The woman went to the window and flung it open. She jumped up on the window sill, but before she jumped she turned back and said, "My name's Roxie by the way," and with that, she was gone. I almost went to see if she was dead, but didn't want to risk it. Instead, I quickly and quietly went back to the stairs. I looked down, and not seeing the officers, ran back to my car. I subconsciously glanced around the yard, not seeing any body's or anything strange, I sighed thinking whatever had happened upstairs was some kind adrenaline rush from fear of getting caught by the two officers. I looked back at the paper with Sean's address, on the other side was Sean's cell phone. I called hoping I would have more luck talking to him directly.

- - - - - - - - -

By the directions Sean's boyfriend gave me over the phone, I landed in a condominium neighborhood. I parked in an open spot in front of condo 14-2. Cautiously, I knocked on the door, not wanting a repeat of Sean's house. Imediately, the door opened to show a young man relaxed against the door frame. "Hey," He smiled gently. The boy had dyed black hair that spiked out in random spots. He was wearing a dark long sleeve, which was very strange for mid-Summer apearel. "You're Peyton, right?" Before I answer he's opening the door farther for me, "Come on in." The inside is the bright and welcoming, such a difference from the man who answered the door. The walls were painted a light blue and the furnature looked as if you'd completely sink into them and never be found again. I turned back to the man as he spoke again, "My name's Zach, but you can call me Robin. Sean will be home soon."

I smiled at the thought of my brother on his way here. "It's great to meet you, Zach. Thanks for the directions, by the way."

He gave me a warm smile. "Please, call me Robin. I hate my name," Robin's face became gravely serious, "I have a confession, Peyton."

"Uh, yes?" I asked as Alexis' warning flashed through my thought. _'Oh my god! What if there is no Sean? What if this guy is gonna rape me!!!!'_

"Sean doesn't know you're coming here. He actually doesn't even know that I signed him up for . The moment he called me crying telling me he was adopted, I signed him up, thinking we could find someone out there. I had forgotten all about it when he showed up at my door in a police cruiser, until I got a email from you off Myspace, I used mine instead of his wanting to keep it a surprise. I figured there could be at least one happy thing to come from the news. So, if he shows up here mad as hell, don't be scared. He gets like that when I go behind his back with things." He flashed me a huge smile in the thoughts of his beloved boyfriend mad at him. It was pretty funny to see a man smile at his lover anger with them.

"Uh, awesome." Now, not only to I have to be afraid of that crazy 'Roxie' chick, but now the only reason I came down here may end up hating my guts.

"Oh, don't worry. He won't be mad at you. He'll probably treat you nicely and serve you milk and cookies. But me he'll take to the back and shoot my brains out," This time he laughed, "Yes, we have one hell of a love/hate relationship." I couldn't help but laugh with him. Madi and I were the same way!

"Robin, Who's this?" A younger boy walked in now. It was almost like looking in the mirror, that is if you shaved both our heads. His hair was a light sandy coulor that would be mistaken for brown if you didn't notice the specks of blond near the ends. Due to my new haircut, his was actually about an inch longer. Our eyes were the dead give away. The exact same hazel green I looked into the mirror at everyday were before me now, but in the sockets of my only living brother,

"Sean." I could barely control my voice as it whispered his name.

My twin looked a little frightened as he looked to his significant other for guidence. "Robin. Who is this and how does she know my name?"

Robin smiled sweetly. "Honey, this is Peyton Taylor. She's your--"

"Sister," I finished.

His head whipped back toward me. "What the hell! How do you know that and why are you here?"

"I just found out too. On my birthday. July 30," His eyes grew at this. "I'm scared too. Really, I am. But, I wanna know about my family and I know you do too." Sean reluctantly nodded. "See? We're already alike! Lets start things over, without interferance," I glanced to Robin. Slowly, I approached him, and giving him my hand I said, "Hello, Sean. My name is Peyton. I'm your sister." I gave him a reassuring smile.

Carefully, he took my hand. "My name is Sean. It's nice to meet you." He smiled hugely. After a moments shake he let go, "Now, if you'll excuse me. I have to go beat up my boyfriend for being so forward." I saw Robin run away out of the corner of my eye and I couldn't help but bust out laughing. This was going to be one hell of an adventure. Oh, dammit! I gotta stop saying hell, it's really gonna get me into some seriously big trouble one day!

* * *

Alright CHAPTER 3 IS OUT AND READY FOR BUSINESS. I hope the ending wasn't too rushed. I just wanted to get it out to you all ASAP. Either way, I hope you enjoy!

ja ne ~_~


	4. Strangers or Not?

Chapter 4- Strangers, or not?

The day was turning out pretty well, aside from the little mishap at Sean's house; but that forgotten, everything was great. Sean and Robin welcomed me with open arms. We were all sitting in Robin's living room talking; just talking. Whether it be about school, friends, or other miscellaneous things. But no matter what the subject was we avoided family at all costs. Finally, when we came too birthdays I made sure to point out my charm. "It's from them," I said as I handed the choker too Robin, "I don't really know what it means, but it must be somewhat valuable."

"Wow, how do you know it's from you're parents?"

I couldn't help but notice Sean's flinch as Robin said that last word. "Um, I don't for sure, but it must be. I got it in the mail, no return address or anything. There was only a small note that said: 'Happy Birthday, He'd want you to have this'. And that was that."

Without responding to me at all, the dark haired young man looked down at my brother, "I told you it was important," Sean just shrugged, "Come on, you have to care at least a little," another shrug. Robin gave up with a sigh. He turned back to me and explained, "Sean got something in the mail on the night of his birthday, also. A leather jacket. It looked really old. The note he got with it said about the same thing."

"Where is it?"

"Gone," Sean answered, "I didn't want it, so I just threw it away."

"What!" I was outraged. Yes, I understand that his parents were gone, but he still had one family left out there in the world; me, for example.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not so excited about meeting someone who didn't want anything to do with me for fifteen years. Why would they suddenly send this junk too us? It's just so out of the blue!"

I shook my head. "I don't think its so random," he gave me a questioning look, "I think -- I think something happened too our dad. I just get the feeling that something serious happened in our family."

"FAMILY? They are not my family!"

I almost blew a nerve trying to remain call after that comment! "Whatever," I said along with a long sigh, "Why don't I let you chill out while I borrow your shower." I stood from the fluffy chair and headed for the door that Robin pointed out.

The steaming water mixed with the steady stream of tears that ran down my face. How could I be such a bitch? Sean had good reason to be angry. My 'family' was still alive and well while his was long gone. And even though I felt disgusted with myself, I couldn't get that theory out of my brain, which only made more tears fight to roll down my cheeks. What if something had happened to our birth father? I had already lost one dad, well two if you counted my pain-in-the-ass step dad, I didn't think I could possibly go through life knowing I'd lost one more before even meeting him. I wiped my eyes and stepped out of the shower. I wrapped the dark towel around myself and left the bathroom. What did I have to worry about? The only people in the house were my gay brother and his boyfriend. I crept into the spare bedroom where my pj's were laying out on the bed. Quickly, I changed into a pair of pink shorts and a colorful band T-shirt with the logo of the popular band, Paramore, printed onto it. I prepared myself for my first apology to my brother. I shuffled back into the living room, to see a man sitting in the room, his back facing me. "Oh!" I blurted out in surprise. The man looked back at me. He seemed normal enough, but with the way Robin and Sean were sitting at attention sent a different message. Realizing my hair was sopping wet and I'd decided to not bother with slipping a bra on, I turned to run back into the previous room.

"Wait," A surprisingly familiar voice, that was not Robin or Sean's, called out. I turned back to face the owner of the sweet tune in his throat. The man had stood from his comfortable chair and was now standing directly in front of me. Why does it seem like I've seen him recently? "You don't have to leave. Nothing to hide here," he finished with a look of surprise on his face. Oh my God! I hope too god this guy wasn't one of the officers downstairs in Sean's old house! _"Breathe, Peyton. If he was really from the house than he would've said it right out of the gate. That, or he'd look pissed. But he does look strangely familiar to me. Almost like an old friend that moved away, only to come back years later looking totally different." _

"Peyton," Robin called, motioning for me to have a seat beside him.

And so, it started. "I'm very sorry for your loss, son, but if you want to clear your name you need to tell me exactly what happened the night of July 30." Not a word left the sandy blonds mouth. "Son?"

"Don't call me that," he snapped. _"Great. He's still in that happy-go-lucky mood of his." _

The man nodded. "I understand. I'm sorry."

I heard Sean scoff, "What do you know? You're just some attorney the state picked from a hat for me to use. There's no need to start getting to know each other so give it up while you still have a job."

He just smiled and said, "Alright, but I just want you to know, the same goes for you."

"Whatever." The little blond, known as Sean, rolled his eyes.

"So, moving on. Why don't you tell me about that night, Mr. Collins."

Sean sighed obviously getting ready for a long story, "Well, I came over here, to Robin's, for a birthday fuck (AN: excuse the language please!)."

"Sean!" Robin scolded quietly. I suppressed the gasp that climbed in my throat and glanced up at the attorney, he didn't seem fazed at all, he actually seemed amused.

"Go on, please."

Sean also seemed surprised at his reaction, or lack of thereof, but continued anyway, "I went home around ten thirty or so for family dinner. My parents had a midnight dinner on my birthday to honor the moment I... uh came into their lives," he paused for a deep breath, "That's when they told me. I was so angry! I just screamed, not saying anything worth meaning. Words just sprang from my mouth without warning. Finally, I ran to my room and didn't come back out. I heard them arguing for hours, but ya know, I'd learned to tune it all out by then. After a while it got quiet again, and the next time I heard screaming, there was no way to tune it out. These were screams of pain, not anger," I heard Sean let out a small sob, "It was my mom. She was screaming from the bedroom, I think. I knew someone must have been in the house, but I didn't know what to do. My phone was downstairs in the kitchen at the time so... I panicked and hid in my closet (no closet jokes). Someone opened my door and came in. I swear, I'd stopped breathing. I could see every move she made; everything, even when she picked up my baseball and threw it up in the air. She laughed as if she was enjoying herself or something. Her face was covered in bl--blood and all she did was laugh like she didn't have a care in the world!" Sean sprung from his spot in the couch and freely cried into Robin's chest.

"Shhhh, its okay baby. Breathe," Robin sat there taking him in his arms. They looked so sweet, sitting there with the older boy rubbing Sean's back as he cried on his shoulder_. "O god. I'm becoming a fan-girl of my brother and his boyfriend_!!"

Sean eventually calmed down enough to just lay limp in Robin's arms. It'd been silent since the story had ended but the attorney now decided to ask another question. "Can you tell me what this woman looked like?"

My brother nodded weakly, "Her hair was about shoulder length and deep red," he shuddered a little, "I only got a glimpse of her eyes but I'm pretty sure they were brown. She was really pale."

He wrote down the description before looking up and saying, "Alright, one more question. How did you get away?"

Sean pulled his hand through his short blond hair and answered, "That I can't help too well with. Ya see, I must've passed out or something cause she did open the closet door. It was creepy though, cause I barely even breathed a sigh and she looked right at me. And when she opened the door she looked dead-set on killing me right then-and-there, but I held up my hands and the next thing you know, I'm being woken up but Officer Roberts and taken outside," he looked up at the raven-haired teen.

The oldest man nodded again as he took notes, "Thank you, Sean," he looked up, "This is going to be one tough case, but I think we can clear your name. I'll make sure the police get the description of the woman."

"She wasn't a woman though. She looked to be maybe nineteen at least!"

"Okay, I'll add that in, thank you."

"One more thing," Sean seemed to hesitate with his next words, "Uh... I don't know if this'll help, but she had this necklace on. It was really big and kinda hard to miss," the attorney nodded for him to continue, "It was silver and in the shape of a bird. The bird was swooping down like going to pluck a worm from the ground," he gulped and mumbled, "Poor worm." This finishing touch too the description of the girl surprised me.

_"Why does that necklace sound so freaking familiar? Hmmm, Oh my God!" _I gasped and they all turned to look at me. "I- I've seen her.

All their eyes grew to the size of tennis balls and simultaneously yelled, "WHAT!?"

I flinched at the volume, "Uh, yeah. I didn't know about the whole situation with your parents when I first got to town so I went too your house. I went inside and she was in your parents' room."

"Wasn't there an officer there to stop you?" I shook my head, "Well, didn't it occur to you that you should leave when yellow tape surrounded the yard?" Robin asked, concern written in his eyes.

I just shrugged, "What can I say; I'm adventurous?"

Sean finally learned to form words, "Peyton. This is not funny! You could've been seriously hurt or worse!"

"Chill out, Sean. Yeah, she was scary as..." _"God, I have to stop saying hell!" _"Well, she was really scary, but nothing really happened."

My brother rolled his eyes, but he didn't have room to speak as the suddenly solemn attorney spoke, "Mr. Collins is right. You need to be careful, Ms...?"

"Um, you can just call me Peyton. I don't think I got your name either," I said with a smile.

He smiled as well, his shiny white teeth showing bright; but I saw something other than his pretty teeth. I saw a certain sadness about him that made me want to get up and pull him into a giant hug. Maybe he'd lost something of great value to him? And the way he was looking at me, with an almost envy, should've made me particularly nervous but it didn't. "Winchester. Sam Winchester." I couldn't form words. So familiar; but why?

"Could we please get back to the problem at hand?" Sean's voice cut through our comfortable silence like a sharp knife.

"Huh? Oh, of course!" Mr. Winchester said turning back to his notes, "Well, it seems I have everything I need. Does Sean's description match your own?" He asked me. I nodded. "Okay than, I'm off." He stood from his seat and the rest of us followed him. He followed the sidewalk toward a sleek black boat of a car, and yet the model sent a reminiscent smile too my lips.

"Awesome car," I heard myself say.

He turned back at my statement and with a smile to match my own said, "Thanks. It -- It was my brother's. He passed away a few years back and left it for me." For some reason I couldn't fight my legs as they carried me toward the passengers seat. Mr. Winchester looked up at me, "Um, may I help you?"

"Uh. Yeah. I forgot to tell you something about her."

His eyes widened in surprise. "Oh. Okay, well come on in." I turned back to where Sean and Robin had been standing to see the door sitting wide open, "They just went back into the living room. It's fine." I nod and climbed on in. I shuffled down into the thick leather, it smelled of dirty clothes, windex, man-stink, and something else... gun powder? "So what do you have for me?"

His voice pulled me from my reverie and back to the here and now. "Oh, that's right. She told me her name," I told him nonchalantly which sent him into shock, again.

"What! Why didn't you say anything before?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Forgot I guess. Her name is Roxie; no last name. Oh, and she jumped from the second story window! But when I came back down she wasn't in the yard. It was really strange. One minute she has me by the throat and the next—"

He stopped me with an angry, "She was trying to choke you?!"

One of my eyebrows rose in astonishment at this new, protective, side of the attorney, "Uh, yeah. She tried, but as I was saying; the next minute she was jumping from the window! Oh, and I really don't know if this matters in the least bit, but she called me Hunter. Which is weird in itself 'cause I've never touched a gun in my life. Well, there was that one time when Isaac, that's my step dad," I informed Sam, "left his guns out and I grabbed one and pointed it out the window. My freaked out! Ha! Oh, good times…"

Sam gave me a strange look. "Um, yeah. Well, I'm not so sure about the whole hunter thing, but I'll make sure I get all of this information on file. Thank you so much," he hesitated, "Peyton." What a finish!

I smile through my confusion, "No problem, Mr. Winchester." I reluctantly climbed out of the car and watched him pull from the parking spot and drive away. As the boat disappeared down the road, I suddenly felt so left behind, like I should be following him or something. I was so lost in my strange thoughts, that I almost missed the second vehicle pull out of the lot. The only reason this was so unmistakable is because of the driver. An older man, brown ball-cap, two layered shirts, topped with an army green vest and blue jeans. The finishing touches being his full beard and mustache. This man was a clone from the one at the Ameristop; and with the way he turned the same way as Sam only reminded me of the second man at the gas station. "Hmm. Something's up here," I felt my heart give a determined tug, one that could not be ignored. "Fine, I'm going. I'm going!" I yelled to the sky as if the angels were being very insistent.

With that I jumped into my car and began tailing the blue truck a few car lengths in front of me. _"I have no idea what I'm getting myself into right now. Let's just hope I'll get home too Madi soon…" _I went down the road watching, waiting, and praying for my quick judgment not to backfire on me.

* * *

Okay, so I decided on a great ending to the first part of this story so in turn, was forced to change the ending to this chapter a bit. So.... yep, here we go! 33


	5. Now Im confused

Chapter 5 – Truths

I'd been on the road for nearly twenty minutes now, when they finally decided to stop. They both pulled into the parking lot of a small motel just on the outskirts of town, close to the gas station.

The two men climbed out of they're respectful vehicles and greeted each other before walking to a room on the far end of the building. "Somehow, that looks really strange to me…" I wanted to know what was going on inside the room, so I crept up to the window. _"God, I really hope this window is open!" _And, it just so happened, that when I crotched at the glass the wind picked up and the window opened gently. _"Wow, talk about good luck!" _So, there I sat, feeling much like a peeping-tom, listening for anything particularly fishy. I'll tell you now, I didn't have to wait very long.

"So, we have a hunt on our hands?" the older man asked.

"Definitely, there's no way this Roxie character is human."

"I'd say. So, We'll head over too Sean's place after dark and finish this off?"

"Yeah," Sam said, sounding a little worried about something.

This was getting too weird; I mean what are they even talking about? "What the hell?" I gasped and covered my own mouth. I can't believe I just spoke **out loud **while trying to spy on someone! I'm an idiot.

"Did you hear that, Bobby?" Not waiting to hear the other man's response, I began crawling from my spot and toward the corner where I'd get up and sprint, forget the car; I'd get it later. But, aside from what I'd said earlier, my luck really does sucks! Just as I was rounding the corner, Sam spoke my name, "Peyton?"

"_Shit!" _I thought on my feet, I knew I should've taken those theatre improv classes! "Uh, no. I don't know any Peyton. Don't talk to me; I'm not aloud to talk to strangers. Now, where is that thing I was looking for?" I flayed my hands over the concrete acting like I was searching for something, even though I knew there was nothing there, also making it a point to avoid eye contact as he approached.

I heard the sweep of his hair as he shook his head. "Peyton, I'm not stupid."

Not able to help myself, I mumbled, "Maybe if I just sit really still he'll totally forget about me…"

"Peyton!" He was obviously losing his patience with me.

I finally stood. "Fine, you got me. Congratulations! You've won the grand prize of answering a few questions," I said dully with a short clap. "Now, what the hell were you talking about in there? A hunt? Roxie not being human? And you guys are not police officers; you can't go to Sean's. Explain!" I demanded.

Sam looked like he was coming up with a quick lie, but I never heard it. Instead he let out a hefty sigh. His voice was very soft when he spoke again, "Peyton."

"Don't Sam," the older man, who I just now noticed standing in the door way, warned.

"Bobby, she deserves to know!" the brunette man turned his back on me to face the older.

The man, now known as Bobby, shook his head, "I thought you wanted to keep them safe, not throw them to the pit."

I could tell Sam was starting to get really angry; even from behind him. He hunched over and looked like a lion, ready to pounce on its prey. "Well, that didn't help Sean much did it? I just want her to at least know what's going on in this god forsaken world we live in," he turned back to me, "And I can't believe you'd say something like that to me," I hope to god that I never got Sam really pissed. His face was blood red and looked like he'd kill anything that came within grasps reach; which wouldn't be too hard for him with his abnormally large limbs. This thought made me take a step away from him.

This brought him back to the here and now, "I'm sorry. Let's finish this somewhere else. Is the Impala okay?" I nodded speechless; the car had made me feel very safe before, maybe it'd work again. Sure enough, as Sam opened the door for me I felt the reassuring scent of leather and gunpowder flow to me; and I mean in a literal sense! When he opened the door the wind picked up right on que and carried the scent to my nose! But that's enough of my strange occurrences; it's time for seriousness, Peyton. Focus! "So, you ready to spill the beans? Let the cat out of the bag?"

"Yeah, yeah; I'm ready. Now, are you gonna let me speak or do you want to steal the spotlight?" I folded my arms and waited quietly. "Okay," he sighed before continuing. This seemed like something very hard for him so I tried to be attentive and respectful; even if he was a lying criminal.

"There are things in this world. Things not many people know about. Bobby and I, and a few others hunt them. We kill them, so no one will ever have the misfortune to meet them," he explained simply in a controlled voice.

I thought on this for a moment. "So basically… you're superheroes?"

Sam laughed. "Yeah, I suppose you could look at it that way," a sad smile rested on his lips.

"Cool," I smiled up at him, glad I could kind of pull him from the slump he'd landed in; but I couldn't help my next question. "Wait, what kind of evil things you're talking about?"

He seemed uneasy with this question. "Hmm… You've heard of urban legends, monsters, stuff like that." I nod. "That's what we fight. I've killed vampires, ghosts, sirens, werewolves, anything and everything," for some reason he didn't seem very proud of his profession.

"Oh my god… No way! What about demons? Have you ever come across a demon before? My mom is always saying demons are all around us and we need to protect ourselves," I exclaimed, so impressed.

His face fell more at the mention of Lindsey. "Well, your mother is an intelligent woman. You wouldn't believe the amount of demons I've sent back to hell and killed. Actually; I don't know if I should be telling you this or not, but Roxie--"

I gasped, realizing what he was about to say, "Oh god. Please, don't tell me she was a… a demon?" He nodded and I covered my mouth, keeping the scream from igniting. What's strange about this experience is I wasn't frightened at all; I was just so upset at myself for not noticing it sooner.

"I know this must be scary for you, but Bobby and I are gonna take care of this. You don't have to worry at all. Just don't go back to Sean's old place for a while and keep out of sight till I give you the okay."

"What?" I starred at him incredulously, "You don't know me very well Sam, but you're gonna learn now, that I'm not some damsel who needs to be saved from danger. I mean, yeah it's kind of a shock to find out you were attacked by a demon and live to tell the tale, but I'm not scared. Actually, do you think I could tag along tonight?"

"NO! You will never go on a hunt." He yelled suddenly.

"Wow. Excuse me, but you don't know me and have no say in what I do or don't do."

He shook his head in mock humor. "I may not know you necessarily, but I do know what I'm dealing with. Now, please go home and tell Sean that he won't need to worry about a trial. The police will find the girl doing satanic worship in his parents' house tonight."

"How do you know that, Sam?" I asked pointedly.

He sighed. "Just trust me, Peyton. I don't have time to explain. She'll be there." Sam, realizing I'd dropped my block, passed by me, entered the hotel room and locked the door before I could stop him.

I banged on the door. "Come on, Sam! Please, let me go with you guys!"

He looked out the window, "Sorry, Peyton. No," than closed the glass and locked it behind him.

Sighing and folding my arms I muttered, "Jerk." I sat down on the cold ground in front of the door, just looking around the parking lot. Looking at the Impala, I noticed the doors were still wide open. I got up and jogged over, _"That isn't safe someone could steal it or a hobo could hide away in the back…" _a lightbulb blinked above my head and an evil smile crawled over my lips,_ "or a stubborn girl might stow away on a dangerous demon hunt."_


	6. The Truth

Chapter 6 – Truths, Part 2

Sorry for the last chapter being so short. For some reason fanfic wasn't letting me put up more than 3000 words. Whatever. Heres Part 2. ENJOY! :D

* * *

Sam and Bobby came to the car a few moments later, they packed the trunk and we left. The ride was not very enjoyable under the thin blanket in the backseat, trying to stay hidden and remain silent as the men in the front seat talked seriously about the hunt. "We can't fail. This is do or die," Sam stressed. Bobby grunted in response. A nervous silence filled the car for the duration of the ride.

The next thing I knew, we were parking in front of Sean's old home and the two men headed for the trunk. I peeked over the seat after they closed the trunk. They moved slowly and totally focused toward the front door. I searched the area and found nothing to suspicious; other than two men stalking toward the house with weapons in their hands. I extracted myself from the back seat, "Time to go," the wind suddenly picked up as I said this. It seemed to be pushing me to move forward.

It was pitch black inside. I pulled out my cell phone and used it to light my way to the stairs, somehow knowing the guys would be in the parent's room. I made it there with no obstacles. I opened the door and watched them. Sam was crouched in front of some strange chalking and a goblet of something… was that dust? Bobby was standing by the window, keeping watch. _"I'm surprised they didn't see me come in," _I thought before focusing back on Sam as he started some kind of incantation. _"Great. More Latin."_

He finished quickly. With a lit match, he caught the dust on fire and stood. "Brace yourself, Bobby," was all he said as the older man handed Sam his gun.

Feeling a sudden rush of danger I pushed open the door and stumbled inside, "Sam!" but it was too late. I was thrown against the opposite wall by an invisible force. I had the sensation of being choked but, as I'd said before, no one was touching me.

"Peyton," Sam closed in on me and held my face as I prayed for air. That's when I saw her. Over his large shoulder, I saw Roxie enter silently, a jungle cat stalking her prey. I struggled to make him look, but he was too focused on me.

Thankfully, Bobby was still with the hunt. He blocked the demon's on-going pace toward Sam and me with his body and a curved knife. "Get your ass over here, Samuel. She'll be fine!" Sam reluctantly let go of my face and joined Bobby with battling off the demon. I felt like shit. I was right where I didn't want to be, the damsel in distress. It wasn't fair. All I wanted was to DO something; and this was my supposed to be my chance.

Sam and Bobby were suddenly thrown against the wall with me. _"Fuck. We're screwed."_

"Now that I have you restrained," Roxie moved a few strands of fiery hair from her eyes, "we can start the fun." She smiled. She was talking directly to me. "Well, I can't tell you how - ecstatic I am that you found your family." The choking sensation finally started to let up some as she spoke to me.

I coughed and gasped for air before looking up at her with a glare, "Yeah, no thanks to you, demon."

She threw her head back with a tight laugh, "What do you mean? I'm the reason you found them. If I hadn't killed that little shit's family, he'd never make himself known," she glanced away for some reason. I must've looked very confused because her smile widened. "Oh, so he _didn't _tell you?"

"Don't you dare!" I heard Sam yell desperately beside me.

Roxie glared. "Hush," she flailed her hand out at him and he suddenly became too quiet.

"No!" I struggled to try and look at him, make sure he was okay.

"He's fine. I only sealed his mouth shut. I didn't like his interruptions." She enjoyed this far too much, _"Well that would make sense Peyton. SHE'S A FUCKING DEMON!"_ Roxie went back to her speech. "Now, where was I? Ah, yes. I'm not really surprised he didn't tell you. It's quite unheard of and disgusting, even in a demon's book of morality, how you came to be. And with his brother, no less."

I could only stare at her in awe. "What- what do you mean?"

She laughed, again. "No. Sammy's right, I can't be the one to tell you. It's not my place," she said mockingly.

She lifted her hand and with a whisping motion, Sam's voice returned. "I won't do it. She deserves to be happy and ignorant. I've told her enough, she doesn't need to know that. She doesn't deserve it." He sounded hopeless and I wanted nothing more than to erase him from the situation, but he knew something about my family and I wanted answers.

"Sam, please tell me," I said strangely calm. When I didn't receive a response I couldn't control my anger. "TELL ME!" The wind outside picked up suddenly.

"I'm your dad," is all he said.

Roxie gave an evil chuckle. "So there you have it. You did find your family. Congratulations!"

"Why... why didn't you tell us? Why did you send us away?" he didn't respond in any way, so I directed my words back to the evil bitch before me. "Let him speak."

Her smirk grew. "I don't think so sweetie-"

"I never wanted to Peyton. I was young and scared and dad would've killed us for doing something so stupid! The last thing we wanted to do was give either of you up but..." Sam spoke suddenly.

"I did not permit you to talk!"

Ignoring the demon I continued the discussion. "What do you mean 'we'? You know where our mom is?"

I heard him chuckle darkly. "Well that's even harder to explain."

"Why don't you let me take it from here, Winchester." I felt him tense even more beside me and I knew she was pushing him harder against the wall. "You see honey, your parents are very dirty. The truth is you have two daddies; Sammy here and Dean Winchester, his brother." I was shocked and confused at this revelation. His brother. My fathers. My parents. I couldn't have fought off the smile even if I wanted to and I felt such a strong heat cover my body, I couldn't help wondering if anyone else felt it too. "Why are you smiling like that?"

The warmth that I'd felt grew and grew till I felt like my skin was literally on fire and though that sounds really unappealing, I relished in the heat that covered my body that seemed to radiate from me onto the others in the room. I heard Sam sigh next to me as if the heat was a reassurance to him as well. Roxie, on the other hand, was anything but relieved. "What are you doing? Stop it! Stop it now!" She came at me again, this time ready for the kill, but she never come close. Just as she moved at me and my fear built, the windows were smashed in by the hurricane-like winds. The wind threw her off her feet and she flew out of the room. As she hit the wall, my feet hit the floor.

I took in my surroundings, suddenly seeing things with new eyes. Things seemed clearer, cleaner, but also more destructive and dangerous. Sam and Bobby, still pinned to the wall called to me, "Peyton, move!" I focused again as Roxie came at me, blood flowing heavy from a wound at her hairline. On instinct I threw out my hands, palms out and forced my eyes closed in fear. When she cried out I had to look. The demon was in the hall again, as if she hadn't moved at all.

"What. What just happened?" I whispered, looking down at my hands, shocked.

"Peyton," Sam called, "The knife. The knife went flying into the closet when Bobby got pinned. Grab it, it's the only thing that can kill her."

I nodded and sprinted to the closet door. The closet was huge and very, very dark. _"How am I supposed to find that knife if it's so fucking dark?" _As I finished this thought, light filled the room from seemingly, nowhere! I looked around to see the busted closet light hadn't been turned on, but a flame hovered just inches above my head. I screamed. "Peyton!" I heard Sam yell. "I- I'm fine." The flame danced in the air. "Wow," I shook myself from my confusion; I'd ask Sam about these strange occurrences later. I needed to find that freaking blade. There, among the old clothes and shoes was the blade. "Peyton, RUN!" To bad I had nowhere else to go. I turned quickly to see a shadow blocking my exit. Roxie had picked herself up again and looked more than ready to kill something, namely: me. I rushed for the blade, which was a few feet from me, but never made it. Roxie jumped on my legs and held me in place, which seemed a little out of character. "Ha, what happened to all those demonic powers of yours." Wrong thing to say.

The redhead chuckled evilly and raised one of her palms, "Still here, sweetheart."

"NO!" I lifted my own hands again, and suddenly Roxie gave a blood curdling scream. I looked up to see her body engulfed in one huge flame.

"What have you done?" I hesitated, I had no idea what I'd done, but at least she no longer was crushing my legs. "It—It doesn't matter, we will succeed." She screamed again.

"What do you mean? Who's 'we' and what is it you want anyway?" I hate being confused more than anything!

"Heh. You really should not have come here. Your family needed you, Peyton. Poor little Taylor family." She chuckled darkly, followed this time by a series of coughs. (god how long does it take to burn an effing demon!)

"No."

"Yes… AHHHHHHH!" And with that she (finally) burst apart, as if a bomb had been laying and waiting to explode in the first place. The flames disappeared and I fell to my knees, exhausted.

"PEYTON!" Sam was beside me in an instant, holding me by the shoulders, "Are you okay? What did she do to you?"

I just shook my head. "I have to go. A demon," I looked up at Sam, "A demon's after my family!"

* * *

okay... I know i suck. Its been what? *checks last update* about 3 months heh. What can i say? Summer is a big distraction!


	7. Going Home

Chapter 7 - Close Call/More bad news

_____I just shook my head. "I have to go. A demon," I looked up at Sam, "A demon's after my family!"_

___

* * *

_

Sam flinched at the words, "_my family_" but I couldn't bring myself to care, seeing as the closest thing I have to a mother is in danger along with my brother! "Come on, we have to hurry! She said her partner was laying and waiting for her command. Oh, god! What will her do when he realizes that she's not going to give a command? Will he kill them anyway? Oh no, no, no! Not Lindsey! Not Austin, he's innocent, even though we was a total big brother jerk; but he doesn't deserve to DIE!"

"**Peyton! **Calm down. You can't think clearly about this is you aren't calm. Now just go to the car and breathe for me. Okay?" I nodded mutely. "Good. Now go." I left the closet and the house. I felt but didn't really react to the few tears falling from my eyes. I leaned against the sleek black paint and covered my face from the not-so-scary dark of the night. It only occurred to me later that I'd felt a presence.

Two pairs of tear-blurred shoes appeared before my down-cast eyes. "Peyton, what's wrong?" I glanced up at my twin, only to collapse onto my butt and into more tears at the sight of him and thoughts of Austin flooded me once more. Sean rushed to sit beside me and wrapped an arm around me, followed by Robin on the opposite side of me. They both hushed and murmured sweet things to me and all I did was sob, and maybe laugh a little hysterically. "What- How did you guys find me?"

Robin answered, "Well, when you didn't come back in after a while, Sean freaked. I told him to sit down and take a chill while I called the company you got the rental car from; you left their number on the desk in the spare room by the way. They said they had a track on the car and pointed us in the right direction. When we got to the motel we asked about you. The clerk said they'd seen you sneaking around a room. He almost called the cops on you, ya know? Then he saw the guys staying there come out to meet you. We told him what was going on and it took a little persuading, but we got him to tell us who was staying the room-" (wow, that's a long story...)

"What were you thinking following that Winchester guy? He obviously isn't who he said he was. He could've hurt you!" Sean cut in.

"He'd never hurt me," I interjected lamely.

"YEAH? Somehow I can't believe that, seeing as you're crying over here by his car! Did he hurt you, Peyton? So help me god, if he-" Sean cut himself off with a low sort of growl. I looked up to see Sam and Bobby coming out the door; the door to Sean's home. "What the FUCK?" He lurched forward. Before I could decyfer what was wrong, he had punched Sam in the face and was screaming at him without saying a tangible word. Bobby dropped his bags and tried to pull Sean off of Sam. Robin was suddenly over there too and I was alone, just starring in shock and confusion. Why were they fighting? What had I missed? Why were we not on our way to Kentucky?

"Stop it. STOP IT ALL OF YOU!" the hurricane returned and blew wisps of my hair into my eyes, but it didn't even bother me. I just wanted the men's attention; now! Power coursed through me as I manipulated air to throw Sean away from the older man. He looked over at me from where he landed in the grass, fear in his eyes. I pointed to the Impala, "Get in the car, all of you," they hesitated, "NOW!" They stumbled to their feet and fought to get to the car before the others (yeah, even Bobby was kinda scared). When they all were filed into their seats, I climbed in beside Sean. He opened his mouth but before he could say anything I pinched him, hard. "Shut up. Now, Sam. Drive."

He turned on the car and we were off. "Um," Sam started. "What?" I asked shortly. "To Kentucky, right?" I gave him a look through the rear-view mirror that said, 'no shit.' He just nodded and the car was silent again. When the power-high wore off me and I was able to relax again, I leaned against the window and closed my eyes. The down side? I was also able to think again. I fell asleep with tears in my eyes.

* * *

When I woke up, I knew my eyes were red from unshed tears and I felt like I'd hardly slept at all. In truth, I'd been asleep nearly the whole ride. We were almost to Cincinnati. Home.

The next thing I noticed was that the car was filled with tension. I looked around at the faces of those around me. Sean's leg was jumping and he still looked like he wanted to jump on Sam, who was sitting in front of him looking very uncomfortable, and choke him to death. Robin sat beside him, between Sean and I, had a hand on my brother's knee trying to still and reassure him. Robin looked tired, physically and mentally. I wondered what had happened as I'd slept. I looked up front and saw Bobby was no longer in the car, which confused the crap out of me, but realized he had his own truck back in Kansas City, he was probably following us. "How do you feel?" Robin asked me, finally noticing I was awake.

I forced a small, apologetic smile, "I'm okay," I addressed the everyone in the car, "I'm sorry for my outburst before."

Sam spoke first, "It's alright, Peyton. You have a right to be angry. We were being crazy and you're worried about- your family, right Sean?"

I looked at my brother but he didn't say anything. His face got tighter, he glared harder at the back of Sam's seat and I could tell his teeth were clenched tight. Robin rubbed his thumb across Sean's kneecap and leaned in to whisper in his ear. I looked away from they're moment and things got very quiet again. I must've zoned out cause the next thing I knew we were on my street. I gasped when I saw a cop car parked in my drive way. "We're too late," I whispered to myself and felt the tears welling up in my eyes.

"Don't jump to conclusions," we parked on the street a few houses down, "Just stay down and I'll see what's going on," he said, rifling through the dashboard. When he found what he was looking for he turned around and said to me, "Everything will be alright, Peyton. Just breath." With that he got out of the car and walked to my door with purpose in his steps.

The three of us sat in the car for long minutes. I tried so hard to fight the tears but eventually they had to fall and when they did it was just in time for Sam to rejoin us. He got in the front seat and turned around, setting his big hand on my knee, forcing me to look at him. He was smiling. "It's okay, Pey. Your mom and brothers are fine. The police are actually here because your mother is searching for you. I'm directing them toward Kansas." I didn't know what to do. I was so happy! I wanted to jump out of the car and run into the house and give Lindsey the biggest hug I've ever given her, but I knew I couldn't do that cause she'd never let me go again and then I'd never get to learn about myself and where I come from; and I had to know, I just smile. Sam turns around and pulls away from the curb, cell phone in hand. "They aren't out of the woods yet though. It's still possible that the demon is watching, waiting for an opening. I'm gonna call Bobby and have him watch the house for us. You can't stay near here in case anyone sees you." With that quick update, he started filling in Bobby and I tuned him out.

My family was safe and sound, at least for now. All I wanted to do was see my girl. "Sam," I interupted, "Can you take me somewhere?"

Before the car was even parked, I was out of the car and running to Madi's door. I knew the house would be empty seeing as it was 3 o'clock in the afternoon and her parents worked till late in the evening. I knocked on the door and rang the doorbell, wanting to surprise her instead of just using the spare key she'd given me. If my excitement was any indication, I knew she was going to be so happy to see me. Although I'd only been gone what... 2, 3 days(?), we spent every waking minute with one another. Being away for any stretch of time was a foreign thing to us. I sat outside for a good 5 minutes before my patience wore thin. "Maybe she isn't home yet?" Sean said, the first thing he'd said since we left Kansas, he sounded worried somehow.

"Possible, but we get out of school at 2:30 and she's a crazy driver. She's home before I am and she lives farther away," I pulled out my key and opened the door. I was getting anxious, I just wanted to see my Madi. "Mad!" I yelled for her to no reply. Everything was silent and totally uncomfortable. Madi's house was always a loud, fun place. Her parents were rarely home and we'd had some pretty interesting party's here in the past. Only once had I been here and it was quiet and that was when my girl was sick and I came to take care of her after school till her parents got home. I missed the noise. "Madaline!"

I sprinted up the stairs to her bedroom, it was empty. I could feel the boys following me throughout the house as I searched. They did the best they could to help but they were at a loss since they'd never been here before and I was starting to panic. And that's when I saw it. There, on the window of her kitchen was a note written in sharpie.

_You killed my mate, and now I have your's. You can have her back if you meet me in the back parking lot of your school.  
Tonight at midnight. Madaline is waiting.  
- Damon_  
(A/N: yeah, I know, **so** original. O well *shrug*)

That's all it took for my panic attack to officailly hit. Robin caught me as my knees buckled, I didn't pass out but I wanted to. Anything to escape this nightmare that was quickly becoming my life. I was frozen in Robins arms as Sam walked up to the window to inspect the message. He swiped his fingers over the glass and the windowsill (sp?). He rubbed his fingers together over whatever he found and shook his head sadly. "Sulfer."

I'd had enough Chemistry to know what sulfer was was. "What does sulfer have anything to do with any of this?" I asked, going a little hesterical.

He looked at me, determination in his eyes. "It just proves that this is definitely a demon we're dealing with. Don't worry, Peyton. We'll save Madi."

I looked up at him and couldn't help to see some doubt along with that determination. He was thinking the same thing as me. We only had one chance to get her back from this demon and get back to normal life, and we may fail... but I just nodded, trying to think positively and focus on the task at hand. I'd meet this Damon and save my girlfriend. I had to.

* * *

So there's chapter 7! Sorry this is taking crazy freaking long. I'm extremely prone to a horrible disease called writer's block and unfortunetly its not as easy as going to the doctor for it... but i'm trying my best so thanks to your faithful readers. LOVE YOU!

ja ne


End file.
